


Perfect Illusion

by MusicActorsBooksCharacters_xo



Series: Bethyl Smut Drabbles [6]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Beth has a good time, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8299847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicActorsBooksCharacters_xo/pseuds/MusicActorsBooksCharacters_xo
Summary: She's never felt anyone touch her before, not like this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's a short one, hope you enjoy!

She's never felt anyone touch her before, not like this.

But she's here, sprawled naked across her neatly-made bed in their precious safe haven.  His hands are strong drifting down her bare torso.  His rough fingertips slide over ribs and lean muscle.  Slow, languid strokes at first until he has her panting with just a gentle touch.  Each touch he builds in confidence, growing heat in the pit of her stomach until his expert fingers glide down to where no one but herself had touched.  She finds herself jumping, bucking overzealous into his large palm as he teases, cupping the skin and _squeezing._   His fingers press so delicately against her to come away slick and _holy hell_ does she know what it is.  It's all for him, all of it - she tells him that much writhing and gasping underneath the hot, heavy weight of Daryl Dixon.  

But it's his kiss, she's never been kissed like this before - not with Zach, and definitely not with Jimmy.  His lips are warm, the rough scratch of his beard adds to the heady sensations.  She's so absorbed that she doesn't notice the little noises - the keening whines, mewls and moans that slip out of her mouth.  She burns everywhere, fire coiling just under the surface.  _Oh, my._   He's drifting low, the scratch and scrape of his whiskers leave patches of red on her milky skin, a path of licks and bites until she whines in frustration.  He looks at her with a hot sparking gaze, pupils blown wide and she's amazed; he _wants_ her.   His breath flutters the downy blonde hairs on her thigh and she wants to come so fucking bad but he's not moving, just l _ooking._  She's so fucking wet from nothing but his kisses and she hates it, hates him for making her beg and whine his name in utter frustration.

_"Daryl..please. "_

He looks right at her, eye to eye and doesn't shirk her gaze when he dips down laying his tongue flat to _taste her._  Her toes curl against the rumpled white sheets, he's speeding up focused on her throbbing clit hitting nerves she didn't know she had in swift warm and wet upward strokes and she can't help but rock her hips unashamedly against his face.  

Then he's sucking, so hard and strong and-

It's ecstasy.  It's burns through her veins in a tidal wave.  Her back arches and she's crying, yelling his name in a drawn out cry. Her pussy throbs violently, soaking him and the sheets and when he comes up he's panting, gasping for air. 

When the fog clears, it's dark.  Her cheeks are wet.  She's drenching the bed, and completely alone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, let me know! If you have any requests, I'm totally ready and waiting ;)


End file.
